


Party prep

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Gen, Gen Fic, Gundam Wing Secret Santa, Mission Related, Other, Stress, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Written forMakoto-is-a-good-boyon tumblr.The holiday cheer is not for everyone.1+2+3-ish.





	Party prep

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Makoto-is-a-good-boy, I hope you’ll enjoy this. Even if it's not as romantic as you might have hoped. Happy holidays!
> 
> Warning: swear words, none.  
> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t _that_ time of the year again?” Duo flipped the desk calendar to the last month of the year, grabbed an erasable marker to draw a weekly schedule square on the huge whiteboard stationed in the center of the office. He filled each square with scheduled meetings, partner shifts and important mission related evaluations, double-checking the dates and particulars written down in the general appointment diary and stepped back to look at his efforts. He had tried his best to keep his handwriting as neat as possible and nodded to himself in satisfaction when he had deemed everything readable.

 

Trowa hummed in agreement but didn’t even look up from his mission report since he had clocked in. Whatever was printed in those files must be extremely important to get his full attention.

 

Heero’s fingers stopped tapping on the keyboard for a minute or two as Heero checked the date listed on his laptop to see for himself. “Ah. December.” He said, continued typing as he added. “The most _wonderful_ time of the year.”

“International peace conference charities for the Fallen Heroes. Last minute drop-ins. The horrible traffic jam duties. Concerts bodyguard duty.” Duo listed off with theatrical groans. “How to escape the endless security duty?”

 

“Not our department?” Trowa said. “I mean, we’re officially trainers, not exactly field agents anymore.”

 

“Not since we’ve become paper pushers behind the scenes.” Heero added.

“I resent that comment--I prefer the Overlords in the Shadows.” Duo muttered. “But you’re right. Maybe we’ll be off the hook this season? Just this once, I’d like to look forward to a quiet, non-stressful, smooth sailing week in the middle of the holidays.”

 

“I doubt that. We might just get assigned as extra hands. Like say, Quatre or Relena arranging something big for Christmas eve and the _whole_ world is invited.” Trowa pointed out.

 

Duo groaned. “Please, god, no. For the last six years we’ve been doing the same security duties. I’m so done with this supposed wonderful time of the year events. Remember that time when that whatshisname made a comment about our uninvited presence in the middle of a goodwill charity and ordered us around to get his favorite whatever-the-food? _Ughhh_. I can stand a lot of things but he kept griping about everything and anything. It was exhausting.”

 

“Who?” Trowa briefly glanced up from his files in confusion.

 

“Tsuberov’s brother-in-law.” Heero supplied. “I think.”

“Someone unimportant.” Duo flapped a careless hand in the air. “You were lucky to be assigned in the back office. Me and Heero had to listen to him gripe for years--Oh! Remember that one time when some naked interloper in a Santa hat had somehow streaked into the middle of Relena’s speech. I’ve never seen so many affronted red faces before. Relena was remarkably cool-headed though and just continued her speech without batting an eyelash. That was funny. But Preventers got the brunt of media lash out when we weren’t even the ones hired to secure the venue. We were there for Relena, not the whole chamber of world prime ministers.”

“Thankfully, this year Relena has taken time off from big events.”  Heero commented. “She’s skiing in the Alps with her mother for a week.”

 

“Oh, that’s a surprise. I’m glad she’s finally taking some time off. She deserves some down time. How is her mother doing? Why didn’t you join her, Heero?”

 

“Mrs. Darlian is fine. What for?”

 

“As her bodyguard, I mean.”

“It’s part of our deal. Relena will take time off while I coordinate her security details from afar and leave her future events to her guards. ”

 

“Did you discreetly fill her mailbox with Winter Wonderland Alps leaflets?”

 

“Now why would you think I’d do that?”

 

“Your blank face doesn’t fool me one bit.” Duo snorted. “I think she’s getting the better end of the deal, bud. Vacation. Winter vacation at some popular tourist resort. While you’re still working security. Is that what you’re working on over there? Securing her winter ski resort?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“The whole resort?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Why am I even surprised? What about Quat?” Duo turned expectantly to Trowa, who was still flipping through his files. “Anything big happening for the end of the year?”

 

Trowa shook his head. “Not that I know of. But I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a whole list of parties he would be invited to. I’ll give him a heads up that you’re sick of going to his holiday events. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

"Yea, you do that." Duo frowned. “Why does it feel like I’m the only one who wants to take time off from bodyguard duty?”

“Is that what this is all about?” Heero asked as he shared a look with Trowa.

 

“You’re both making me feel bad. Don’t you want to relax underneath thick blankets? Don’t you want to cuddle and drink hot chocolate?”

 

“I’m not exactly the cuddling type.” Heero said.

 

“I prefer hot, black coffee instead of hot chocolate actually.” Trowa said matter-of-factly.

 

“Really? Guys?” Duo demanded and shot up from his chair. “That’s it! I’m calling for a Discussion.  About this year’s December events that do not need us to be bodyguards. Right here! Right now!”

 

Heero stopped typing and closed the lid of his laptop. “Perfect timing then.” He nodded at Trowa. “You can show  it to him.”

 

“Are you sure? Isn’t it a bit-” Trowa trailed off. “I don’t think he needs to see this yet.”

 

“Show me what?” Duo asked in confusion and his gaze immediately flickered to the folder Trowa had been intently studying this whole time. “Please don’t tell me that is our new mission objective for December?”   

 

Trowa slid away from his desk and handed Duo the folder. “Wufei dropped it off a few days ago. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier.”  

 

Duo looked at the folder with distrust. The folder didn’t even have a title page that would betray its contents. He flipped to the next page and scanned the first two pages once, twice and maybe five more times and then groaned. “Wufei, you bastard!”

 

“At least it’s not bodyguard duty.” Trowa said soothingly.

 

“It’s a reasonable mission.” Heero added.

 

“That’s what _you_ think.” Duo snarked back. “Have you ever gone shopping in the middle of December?”

 

“How hard can shopping for a company dinner party be? The details were thorough on what to get and where to get. We just need permission to use the Preventers special occasion funds.”

* * *

 

“Ready to back out yet?” Duo asked as he tilted his head towards Trowa. They shared a grimace when they realized how big the crowd of shoppers became compared to the last time they had entered this very same department mall a few months back. Every single space seemed to be occupied by stressful shoppers, rushing about carrying more than ten shopping bags in both hands, squeezing past shoulders and stepping at least on toes of ten different people along the way. The atmosphere in the mall was more intense and stressful than they had anticipated.

 

Trowa steeled himself and took a deep breath. “No. Let’s get this over with.”

 

“What about you?” Duo turned to Heero.

 

“How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Heero huffed. “We’re not going back. We’re doing this.”

His determined face faltered a bit at the sight of two shoppers going at each other with their shopping bags over the last pair of shoes.

 

“I knew this would happen.” Duo sighed. “What’s plan B?”

 

“We split up and divide the shopping lists.” Trowa offered.

 

“We go ahead with the mission.” Heero said stubbornly.

 

Duo looked between them, sighing, “I can’t believe I’m doing this with you idiots."

* * *

 

“I can’t feel my feet anymore.” Trowa had lowered himself onto his back, lying spread-eagle on the rug.

 

“Never gonna do that again.” Heero had collapsed face-first onto the two-seater couch, groaning into the pillow.

 

After many hours of squeezing past disgruntled shoppers, trudging the mall up and down more than three times, getting lost within the crowd, brushing shoulders with impatient families and their young children, getting into fighting matches with other shoppers and precocious children, and many mishaps along the way, they finally made it back home.

 

Duo was the last to enter the apartment and used his back to close the door before sliding down to sit on the floor.

 

“We’re alive.” he said in disbelief.

 

“Barely alive.” came Trowa’s exhausted groan. “I can’t believe we’ve made it alive.”

 

“I can’t believe we fought with someone over a toy.” was Heero incredulous comment.

 

“I can’t believe some guy got me dressed up as Santa.” Duo crawled towards the beanbag and heaved himself onto it. “Okay, guys, I went along with your stubborn whims. Now come here and give me the best fucking massage in the world.”

 

“Next time.”

“Some other time, Duo.” Both Trowa and Heero answered at the same time.

 

“ _Worst_ partners ever.”

* * *

 

 

 

Wufei inspected the venue where the company's dinner party would be held. He admired the sparkling red, green and gold garlands hanging in arcs on the wall and every visible window. Red ribbons and mistletoe were tacked on top of every entrance. The color theme was actually gold with heavy accents of red and green, even the buffet tables were nicely decked with small reindeer table stands, red baubles  and small unlit tea candles. The most elaborate of all was the Christmas tree in the center of the venue. Decked from top to bottom with strings of fairy lights, garlands and glittering ornaments.

 

“I'm impressed.” Wufei said as he turned to Heero and Trowa. “I was expecting the venue to be bland and bare. Like maybe only a small size tree and some colorful lights. Did you actually buy these and set them up yourselves?”

 

“Yes. Mostly.” Heero answered simply.

 

“Cathy and Hilde helped pick the color scheme.” Trowa admitted. “And we just set everything up.”

 

“Even the tree? And the fake presents underneath?”

 

“Duo’s work.” Heero said.

 

“He was particular about ornaments and lights and the star.” Trowa rolled his eyes.    

 

“So where is he anyway? It sounds like he did most of the planning, isn’t it?”

 

Trowa and Heero shared a look. “Well, you see. He’s just getting ready for tonight’s dinner.“

 

“How commendable. It's almost time to get back. I’ll see you guys after a few hours.”

 

Hours later when the dinner party opened, Wufei found himself ushered to the side of the entrance where Trowa was manning a picture stall.

 

“Barton, what the hell!”

 

Trowa pressed a Santa hat on top of Wufei’s head.

 

“Please stand a little closer to our reindeer Rudolph. Yes, yes, that’s great! Now look in the camera and say cheese. Cheese~ yes, that’s a great expression, Wufei. We’ll remember it for years to come. Thank you! You’ll get your own personal Rudolph picture at the end of the night. Next!”

 

Trowa shooed Wufei away from the reindeer booth. 

 

“Come on. It’s time to meet him.”

 

“Yuy, what the hell is this?” Wufei tore off the hat from his head and glared red-faced at an approaching Heero. “You never said anything about pictures being taken and who am I meeting? And what the hell are you wearing?

 

“I’m Santa’s little helper now. See the ears?” Heero tapped on his fake pointed ears. "This way please." 

 

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, Wufei! Come sit on Santa’s lap and tell me what you want for Christmas.” Duo, dressed in the customary red Santa suit, grinned as he patted his thigh.

 

Wufei sputtered. The look of horror was hard to suppress at this point. “Absolutely not!”

 

“We endured the shopping horrors, so we might as well go all out.” Duo shrugged. “Come on. Even the Commander was a good sport. Don’t be shy. Everyone is getting a turn. See, even Quatre is excited to sit on Santa’s lap, aren’t you?”

 

Quatre who had followed right after Wufei upon entering the venue, looked up startled at being addressed. He laughed and admitted, “Yes. I’ve heard and read so much about this Santa Clause tradition on Earth. Wufei, would you mind if I go ahead?”

 

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, Quat. Tell Santa Duo what you want for Christmas.”

 

"Next year, you're off the prep committee! All three of you!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~#itried #iamsosorry~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
